Brother and Sister Love
by Da.Hybrid.Queen
Summary: What if Paul had a sister named Isis. based off of a dream I had. the pronunciation is long I than sis.


My brother, Paul, is a jerk. Yeah, I said it. He wants to catch an attitude with me because I decided to try and wake him up. But, then again what older brother isn't when it comes to sleeping. Quick story short (Sam wants everyone to meet him at the clearing with all of the logs scattered everywhere so we can do our patrol. Of course it's like 8:30 on a Saturday morning but being a wolf requires you do these things. So, I knock on Paul's door and I hear a grunt from the other side and tell him we have to meet Sam for patrol. I hear another grunt so I assume he heard me. I go get ready and come back to Paul's room. I open the door and he's STILL in bed. So by this time I'm furious because I told him to be ready an hour ago. So, I did what any younger sibling would do. I politely nudged him and say "Paul get up." And guess what the punk does next. He literally hurls a pillow at me (AKA my face) and it hits me square in the eye. So if that's how he wants to play it fine. I casually stroll over to his bed and slap him in the face. Like a bat out of hell I book it for the stairs.)

Ok, so now that Paul's awake and furious I immediately phase and run full out to get away from my seething brother. So, by this time he's on my heels (When he's angry he moves fast) and I felt one of his teeth graze my ankle as he tries to nip me. I won't lie, I'm pretty scared. I can see the clearing just ahead of me and if I can hold on a few more seconds I'll be home free. Jesus must love me because by some miracle I make it to the clearing and show off some of my climbing skills (all of the others say that this is unnatural for a wolf to be able to climb) and high tail it 20 feet up a pine tree. Seeing that he can't climb I know I'm safe and all he can do now is circle the tree and mentally yell threats at me along the lines of "GET DOWN HERE,ISIS OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR PELT OFF AND USE IT AS A RUG!". Sam, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Embry are all staring at us with a (?) above their heads. It goes on like this until Sam decides to intervene. He pounces on Paul, subduing him and thinks to him "I don't know what the heck happened but you need to CALM DOWN." Then he thinks to me "Come out of the tree." I immediately say "No, Paul's just going to kill me!" "Damn strait" I hear Paul say. "No one is killing anyone, right Paul" while saying this he digs his claws into Paul's neck (not enough to hurt him or anything but hard enough that he got the idea). "Fine, I promise I won't touch her" he says through clenched teeth. I knew he was sincere about his promise because no matter how angry he gets he never breaks a promise. With this reassurance I leap to another tree and slowly slide down. Once I hit the ground, Sam gets off of Paul who by this time had completely calmed down.

After we finish our patrol the pack together as one walks over to Emily's (We've all phased back). On the way Quil decides to ask the question they were all thinking. "Hey, why were you chasing Ice Paul" (Ice is my stupid nickname…. Don't ask)? I shoot a worried glance at Paul who looks very angry at the bringing up of the subject. So to lighten the mood I ask "you gonna tell him or should I." "You can tell him" he says through clenched teeth. Seth and Brady who were the closest ones to him moved a couple feet away for fear he would take his anger out on the closest ones to him. So, I tell the story from beginning to end.

We are all sitting in Emily's living room. Everyone except Paul is laughing at the story. "Dude she seriously slapped you in the face" asked Embry who was struggling to keep a straight face through his question. Paul was staring at the floor furious because of the hysteria over the story. He doesn't answer he just turns his head and points to his cheek which has a very distinct hand mark on it. Everyone except me simultaneously hisses at the sight. "Does it hurt" asked Collin. Paul slowly turned his head to face the 14 year old. The action wasn't meant to intimidate him but it clearly did. "I have a hand-print on my face. What do you think?" Seth almost choked on his breadstick out of laughter. "Have you started planning your revenge" said Sam. Paul made a suspicious smirk and replied "I already got her back." Every head in the room automatically turned to me. Everyone was so into the story including me that they didn't even notice Paul switch out my cinnamon stick dip with ranch dressing ( I'm still scrubbing the taste off of my tongue). By now I've noticed and immediately run to the trash can and puke all the while Paul gets high fives. I walk back in the room after I'm done throwing up and sit back down receiving snickers as I did. "You ok lil' sis" he asked out of amusement. I just glared at him and said "I ….Hate…..You." "Love ya to." All I could do at this action was smile and think to myself "Man, it's good to be loved."


End file.
